1. Field of the Invention
Golf Club and Golf Accessory Carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A golfer on a regulation course will normally carry a bag in which a number of irons and woods are carried, as well as a number of golf balls. On a par-three golf course, the woods are not required, nor are many of the irons that are used on a regulation golf course.
A primary purpose in devising the present invention is to provide a compact, light-weight carrier for a limited number of golf clubs, as well as a supply of golf balls, tees, and a support on which a score pad is removably mounted. The carrier includes a handle to permit the carrier to be transported over a par-three golf course in substantially horizontal position. The carrier also includes a pair of legs pivotally mounted thereon, with the legs in a first position being substantially parallel to the carrier and adjacent a side edge thereof, but with the legs when in a second position extending downwardly from the carrier and outwardly at an angle relative thereto, to permit the carrier to be disposed in an elevated position above the ground surface when an end portion of the carrier rests thereon. The carrier is of such structure that, with the extension of the fastening hardware, the entire carrier may be molded from an expanded commercially available plastic material.